Concerto
by CthulhuIsReal
Summary: "This story is, a concerto written after the pattern of the love between male and female." Various one-shots concerning various pairings. 1st Concerto, The Guitar and The Piano


_Hey, you will be here, right?_

A young man sits in front of a piano, holding a guitar. He looks around, nervous. The camera men stay in front of him, waiting for the girl's arrival. They all look very anxious.

_Annabeth?_

**The Man and The Female Playing a Bittersweet Concerto**

That day was a week before graduation ceremony. The farewell party was already way behind us. "_3-A's Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase, please come to the staff room right away."_

"Hey, Annabeth. They're calling us." Annabeth rolled her eyes and punched my arm. "I know, doofus. I can hear it too." I chuckled as we leaned against the bookshelf in the library. "One more time, then?" I asked. She blushed and nodded. We leaned closer and closer until our lips met.

"_I repeat, 3A's Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase….."_

**-1****st**** Concerto-**

"Ah….There you two are." Mr. Brunner smiled upon seeing Annabeth and I. "I have a request to make of you…." "Us?! Playing live?!" I yelled. "On TV, at the graduation ceremony?!" Annabeth continued.

Mr. Brunner smiled at our surprise. "Well, it's not that big a thing. It's just a local channel covering the graduation. Look, you were the opening act for the cultural festival, right? It's gained you quite a bit of popularity, you know. So please….."

"Do it one more time."

**-1****st**** Concerto-**

"Wow! US….playing live…..on a TV! Imagine that." I yelled as I pedaled faster on my bike. Annabeth sat behind me, but I could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "Sheesh, Seaweed Brain. You're amazed by little things." "Hey! I find that offensive." I pouted. Annabeth laughed at me.

Such a beautiful sound.

"Anyway. Practice at your place?" Annabeth shrugged. "Sure."

_Me and Annabeth went to the same place for music classes when we were small. I went to guitar class. She went to piano class. Then one day, the school arranged this recital including guitar and piano._

_That was the first time I ever spoke to Annabeth. We hit it off right away._

_Ever since then, through both junior and senior high, we've been together._

_FLASHBACK_

"_Let's…..try this for a bit." I said, leaning against her. We were in my house, in my room. "Eeeh? Okay…." Our lips touched and we held it there for a second. We pulled away and stared at each other._

"_That was your first kiss, too, right?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

_We didn't do much more after that._

"I'll be some insignificant office man at a local company, and you'll go to Manhattan College of Music. Ahhh….so nice to live in Manhattan." I said. We were in her room rehearsing. That was always me. Praising her and belittling my accomplishments. Not that I minded. She laughed. "Oh, stop it." She held the silence for a while.

"Actually….I'm not sure if I want to go." I widened my eyes. "Ehhh? But the teacher recommended you. And you always wanted to be a pianist, right?" She remained silent. "That's true, but…I can't bear the thought of leaving you." She said quietly.

I stayed silent too. I didn't want her to leave, of course. But I also wanted her to be happy. "Don't worry, Annabeth. We'll alllllllways be friends even if we're apart." I said. I laid my guitar on her bed and looked through her CDs. "What should we play next?" She quietly stood up.

"Hm?" I said as I turned around. She pounced on me and went on top of me. Good thing I was on the bed. "Wh-what the?!" She looked into my eyes, hers full of pain and sadness. "Percy…..can you be really be that calm about me leaving?" She said, tears in her eyes. Me, being a Seaweed brain, said the most intelligent thing. "Wha?"

She unbuttoned her shirt quietly. "What the? Annabeth!" She ignored me. She took off her shirt, revealing her upper body. I blushed and looked away for she was not wearing any bra. "If that's the way it is…..Let's make some memories now." She murmured. "Huh?! Wh-what are you saying!?"

If it was possible, I became even redder as she leaned towards me. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time." She whispered, her breath tickling my neck. "You have got to be kidding me…." I murmured. "Percy….." She whispered, her eyes filled with lust. "Let's take this much more further…" She reached for my belt.

I pushed her off at the last second. "N-no!" I yelled. I sat up on her bed, my cheeks burning. "But…why?" She says. "We're always kissing. It's a little too late for-" "N-no." I cut her off. "It…it's not the same thing. It's just…" I trail off. "I love you more than anyone else….That's why…." She whispers. "I love you, too, but…" I choke. I grab my guitar and run out the door. "I'm sorry!"

The last thing I see of her, is her crying on her bed.

**-1****st**** Concerto-**

I lay in bed, thinking about what happened that day. I grabbed my phone and texted her.

Sorry, about today but you really surprised me. Let's rehearse tomorrow.

I sent it, dropped my phone, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_After that day, I waited and waited for a reply. I don't know how many messages I sent, but I sent at least a dozen each day that passed by. And with this one-sided communication, the days drained by._

"Annabeth is sick today." Mr. Brunner said. "This…is bad. I wonder if she'll attend tomorrow. I might have to ask Miss Lupa to pitch in, again."

After that, I sent another text.

Hey, Annabeth. Let's make some memories tomorrow.

I closed my phone and sighed. Suddenly, it buzzed. I grabbed it immediately and opened it.

_Sorry._

**-1****st**** Concerto-**

I pedaled my way to Annabeth's house. When I got there, I hopped off my bike and grabbed my guitar. I struck a chord. "ANNABETH!" I shouted. "Are you really okay with things ending this way?! Well, I'm not! So tomorrow, let's do it together! And….And….."

"After that, we can go as far as you want!" I yelled. I hopped back on my bike, blushing. "Or something like that!" I shouted as I got farther and farther.

**-1****st**** Concerto-**

"Is the mic in place?" So here I am now, sitting as people prepare around me. Waiting for Annabeth. "30 minutes until we go live." I hear someone say. The crowd is buzzing with excitement.

I sigh as I tune me guitar. "Percy! Do your best!" One of my friends say. I smile and nod. Mr. Brunner anxiously looks at his watch. "Piano girl's not here yet?" One of the men says. "She is coming, right, Percy? She wasn't at the ceremony." Mr. Apollo asks nervously. "Yes." Is all I say. Mr. Apollo draws his attention behind me and sighs in relief. I turn around.

Annabeth's there standing, waving and smiling at me. I smile back.

**-1****st**** Concerto-**

"_We're blessed with a wonderful blue sky, here at the graduation ceremony." _The reporter says. _"Right now, I'm standing with two friends who are here to perform the school's song. These two have actually been friends since elementary." _I smile at Annabeth, who smiles back.

"One, Two, Three, Four…." We sing.

_As for just how far we actually did go after that, well…._

_That will have to be our little secret._

_**END OF 1**__**st**__** CONCERTO**_

**This story is, a concerto written after the pattern of the love between male and female.**

**A/N: WASSUP! Did I do well? Leave a review down below. If you can recommend a concerto to write, I would be more than happy to type it and post it! Just PM me. Good niiiiiiiiight.**


End file.
